


This is Us

by fuuckya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuckya/pseuds/fuuckya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xfactor fic. Harry and Louis' first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Us

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that there weren't enough of these around so here is my imput!  
> I wrote this at about midnight so I hope my bad grammar doesn't blind you. I'll edit - later.  
> Comments are welcome and all that.  
> Enjoy :)

‘Are you sure?’ Louis asks, soothing his hands up Harry’s legs, knees to hips. The skin of his inner thighs are soft like silk under his palm, and Harry shivers when Louis presses his thumbs into the junction of his legs, spreads his thighs open a little bit more.

Harry nods quickly and his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows around the _yes_ , the word stuck like a lump in his throat. Louis eyes wander over him, his skin and his long limbs; he’s spread quietly on the sheets, looking up at Louis with big green eyes, pupils wide and dark in the iris. 

Louis is sitting on his heels between Harry’s open legs, thumbs still dipped in the crease of his legs, rubbing at the fabric of his briefs, comforting, ‘we don’t have to do this,’ he says but Harry shakes his head quickly,

‘I want you to,’ he whispers, his voice a little scratchy from their performance a few hours ago. They’re alone in their room and the rest of the house is quiet and dark, but the lights and sounds of the stage seems to follow them wherever they go, always hanging over them like a shadow of a promise.

Louis’ ears are still ringing, his head still buzzing with the noises of the crowd and he hopes that Harry can’t feel his hands shaking where they press into his legs. He can’t let Harry know that he’s nervous, always nervous, because this is the Xfactor, and _this_ still new and frightening for him. 

Harry’s chest is heaving with want and with worry, and he keeps telling Louis he’s okay but his emotions read across his face as clear as day. It’s not that Louis doesn’t want to do this, he does, and he’s wanted to ever since he realised that these overwhelming and scary feelings that he’s had for Harry was mutual. 

‘Okay,’ Louis breathes, removing his hands from Harry’s legs and the younger boy whimpers under the absence of his touch. He removes his tshirt so he’s just as naked as Harry, before he leans over his body and kisses him slowly, thoroughly. 

Harry’s hands immediately go to his hair, fingers tangling in the floppy ends and tugging softly. He tilts his head so their mouths slot together better, and his tongue pushes into Louis’ mouth to taste him. 

Louis can’t help the small moan that falls between their lips, because kissing Harry like this sends sparks shooting through his nervous system, and he grinds down on Harry softly, always a little hesitant, but Harry pushes back up against him and that's all the encouragement he needs.

Harry’s legs come to wrap around him, squeezing him tight around the waist and he shifts his hips under him, ‘are you sure?’ Louis finds himself asking again, because Harry’s so young and he’s never done anything before he met Louis.

Louis can feel the small vibration of nervous laughter bubble through Harry’s chest and their teeth clink as they kiss when Harry smiles,

‘I’m really sure,’ he presses the words into Louis’ lips, ‘I’m really, really sure.’

He’s shifting uncontrollably under Louis’ weight, their bodies touching in all the right places and, how can Louis say no to that?

It takes a lot for Louis to sit up; he keeps dropping kisses to Harry’s sticky lips, sweet like the lollies they had eaten backstage after the show. He sits back on his heels again, and Harry reaches for him, his hand coming to stroke at his knee, the only thing he can reach.

His touch says that he’s ready and willing, waited for Louis for too long. Louis smiles softly at him and Harry smiles back. He’s so pretty, eyes bright and cheeks pink, he’s soft, looks younger than sixteen. 

Louis goes to undress him, slips his fingers under the waist band of his briefs and slowly pulls them down, his mouth goes dry like it always does when he looks at Harry and he wets his lips with a swipe of his tongue.

Harry’s cock springs free, thick and full, against his stomach and he helps Louis get his briefs off and tosses them over the side of the bed. He looks up at him with big, watchful eyes and taps Louis on the knee again, 

‘now you,’ he says and he’s tentative. It’s not like they haven’t seen each other naked before in a scenario like this, but the room around them is buzzing with energy because this is the moment that will last forever, regardless if they make it through Xfactor, if they cease to follow their dreams forever, this moment will be special, and Louis thinks he’ll never forget it.

Louis awkwardly takes his own briefs off and tosses them in the same direction as his other clothes. Harry’s eyes immediately track down his body and to his cock and Louis watches the way his tongue pokes out of his mouth, the way he bites down on it like he’s physically stopping himself from licking his lips with desire. 

Louis reaches out to touch him, runs his hands up Harry’s thighs again and lays down over him to kiss him. It’s a little more frantic now, as much as Louis tries to keep himself level he can’t help but bite his way into Harry’s mouth to suck on his tongue and lick at his teeth with insistence. Harry whines high in his throat when Louis hips finally touches his, their naked skin hot and wet, and his legs come around Louis’ body again to keep him close as they move together. 

Louis pulls back eventually to breathe and soothes one hand over Harry’s forehead to clear his face of his unruly hair, ‘did you want me to...’ he tips his chin, keeping their eyes locked. Harry is breathing heavy, his lips swollen and slick and he shakes his head, leans up for Louis to kiss him again.

This time their kiss is slower even though Louis’ heart rate is increasing by the second. He breaks the kiss to nip at Harry’s jaw; get’s him to tilt his head back so he can ravish the column of his throat with little sucks and kisses.

With his free hand he reaches up under the pillow to salvage the little packet of lube and the condom he’d stashed there earlier, hours and hours ago, when Harry had ushered him into the laundry away from prying eyes and ears.

‘I think I’m ready tonight,’ he had said with a quick kiss to Louis’ lips, a shy look in his eyes and a flush of embarrassment in his cheeks. 

Life is short in this competition and moments can get taken away in a blink of an eye. Harry is so sweet and beautiful and Louis is done waiting for opportunities to fall into his lap, he’s learned that if he wants something he should just jump into the deep end and learn how to swim, and through that advice he made it on to the Xfactor and he met Harry.

For the third time Louis is reluctant to break the kiss because he’s so hard that he can feel the arousal building in his bone marrow. Harry mewls sadly when Louis sits back on his heels and he lets his legs fall open shamelessly while Louis opens the lube packet, eyes tracing over Harry’s body. 

He gets a lot of lube over his hands and he wants to blame the shitty packaging but he knows that it’s nerves. It’s not that he hasn’t done this before, he has, but it’s because it’s Harry and it’s Harry’s first time not only with sex but with _this_ and he wants it to be as perfect as it can.

He spreads the lube all on his hand and swallows thickly. Harry is looking up at him quietly, chewing on his lip nervously as he watches him. 

‘Um,’ Louis starts dumbly, and Harry immediately sits up and reaches out to wrap a hand around Louis’ wrist,

‘If you ask me if I’m sure I’ll scream,’ he says softly. Louis nods and presses his lips together and waits for Harry to let go on his arm. Harry sits back on his elbows and spread his legs a little more, bending them at the knee. 

‘Bend them a little more,’ Louis instructs quietly, using his free hand to push Harry’s legs back a little more so he’s really open and exposed. Louis’ mouth goes dry as his hand moves between Harry’s thighs and he presses the tip of his finger against Harry’s entrance and pauses, ‘have you done this before?’

Harry studies him with big eyes and Louis can feel him flutter, ‘no,’ he says softly and rocks his hips the smallest bit and Louis takes the hint. He breaches the tight muscle and pushes in agonisingly slow until he’s to the knuckle. 

Harry is so tight, unbelievably hot and smooth, and Louis shivers a little. He’s painfully away of his finger inside Harry’s body, and his muscles go tense as he tries to keep his hand still. Harry’s frowning a little and Louis can feel him clench around his digit, getting used to the feeling of something inside him.

‘Alright?’ Louis asks, his voice catching in his throat and he has to clear it, ‘does it feel okay?’ 

Harry gives a small nod and shifts his hips, muscles contracting, ‘doesn’t hurt. Just feels funny,’ he says softly, eyes flicking up to Louis’ and Louis watches his reaction as he draws his finger out and slowly pushes back in.

He moves slow, eyes constantly trained on Harry for any sign of discomfort. Harry’s still frowning a bit, lip caught between his teeth and he whimpers when Louis pushes his finger a little harder. Louis shifts a little on his knees because he’s starting to lose feelings in his legs, buts he continues to finger Harry in patient, long drags until Harry’s hand moves to circle his dick.

‘Should I do one more?’ he asks and Harry nods, squeezing his cock a little as Louis removes his finger completely and replaces it with two. It’s a tighter squeeze this time and Harry makes a face when Louis pushes all the way in, he pauses and waits for Harry to get used to the feeling before he twists his wrist, ‘okay?’ he asks and Harry nods, huffs out a laugh like he can’t believe that they’re doing this. 

‘It’s tight,’ Harry says, his voice a little strained, and it’s Louis’ turn to laugh,

‘You don’t have to tell me,’ he replies, twisting his fingers gently and pulling them out a little only to push them back in again, ‘lie down for me, yeah?’

Harry falls on to his back, his muscles clenching at the change of angle and Louis slowly fingers him open that little bit more. He knows that it’ll take a little while for Harry to be ready, but he’s willing to take all the time in the world to make sure he’s okay.

They probably don’t have all the time in the world, actually, but all the other contestants are downstairs watching movies and people usually don’t like to bother Louis and Harry when they’re alone. Maybe it’s because their crushes are really obvious, or maybe because nearly everyone in the house has walked in on them snuggling or kissing, either way everyone always finds a reason to excuse themselves from their little bubble. 

Louis twists his wrist a different way because he’s starting to cramp, and Harry gasps loudly when he pushes up into him at the new angle. Louis can’t help a smile that spreads across his face and he fingers Harry with a little more persistence.

‘What?’ Harry asks and he’s a little breathless now as Louis fucks him a little faster and harder.

‘Nothing,’ Louis smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry’s kneecap, his skin is firey hot under his lips and Harry whimpers again when Louis pushes up at the right angle.

He doesn’t ask Harry, just leans forward between Harry’s thighs to press the words against his lips, but Harry doesn’t protest or look uncomfortable, just allows Louis to push another finger inside along the other two and let’s his legs fall open and his head fall back on to the pillow.

He swallows thickly, running a hand through this sweaty curls and Louis is so achingly hard now that he thinks he might explode. He has to reach between them to squeeze himself for a bit of relief and feels Harry do the same, like their in sync.

Harry’s warm breath hits his face in little pants as Louis works his fingers into him, opening him up with gentle ease. He drops kisses to Harry’s mouth each time his breath catches or a cute little whimper falls from his lips.

‘How do you feel?’ Louis asks, his arm is aching now but he still twists his wrist, unable to stop, and Harry mewls against his cheek, searches blindly for Louis’ mouth to latch on to,

‘f-feels good,’ he mumbles, dipping his tongue into Louis’ mouth, bringing his arms up to wrap around Louis’ neck as he deepens the kiss. Louis hands stills as he loses himself, lets Harry bite him hungrily, it’s is messy and hot and only when Harry breaks the kiss does he find himself back in reality.

‘I’m ready,’ Harry whispers, bringing his hands down to cup Louis’ cheeks, makes sure he listens. 

Okay. Louis heart almost beats out of his chest and he sits up shakily, draws his fingers slowly from Harry’s body, whispering his apologies as Harry’s face contorts in discomfort. 

He takes a moment to ground himself and watches Harry regain his breath, hand coming to stroke his dick, leaking and hard on his stomach. Shit. He quickly unwraps the condom and slides it on his length; his hands are shaking with anticipation, fear. Everything is spinning and he lubes himself up as much as he can and settles between Harry’s legs again. 

Harry is laying back quietly, a small smile on his lips and tension in his eyes. He licks his lips, spreads his legs that little bit wider and waits. It feels like a million years fly between them until Louis finally speaks, ‘Are you sure?’ he asks, because there is nothing else he can say. Harry hesitates for the briefest moment before he nods his head, flashing Louis a timid smile. 

‘I’m ready for you,’ he says, his voice rough but soft at the same time, and so unbearably sexy, and the trust on his face makes Louis’ dick jump. He has to kiss him again, even though his lips hurt and Harry’s mouth looks swollen and bruised. Harry accepts the kiss with a small sigh and says, ‘have you done this before?’

Louis pecks Harry quickly, ‘yeah,’ he replies, kissing Harry once more just because, ‘once with some guy I used to have a thing with.’

‘Does it hurt?’ Harry sounds small, swallows nervously, and Louis pulls back enough to see him, the shocking green of his eyes and the lines of his face. He nods, ‘it’s more uncomfortable, I suppose-’ Harry runs his hands along his back as he listens, his hands are soft as they roam the plains of his body, ‘-it gets better after a bit.’

Harry swallows visibly, the worry etching onto his features, and Louis kisses him to try to calm him, ‘maybe you should get on top,’ he suggests and Harry looks up at him with his big, glassy eyes, ‘it’s better if you’re in control, you can take as much time as you need...’ he’s cut off by Harry’s lips and a small push to his right shoulder. They roll over until their positions are switched and Harry is straddling Louis’ lap with his cock in his fist.

Louis’ hands immediately go to Harry’s thighs, rubbing up and down in a soothing motion, and he can feel Harry trembling. ‘You’re shaking,’ he says and Harry shoots him a small smile in reassurance, but Louis grabs him firmly and their eyes connect. ‘We don’t have to do this, if you’re not sure we can stop,’ he tries to sound firm but his voice cracks at the end and Harry quickly shakes his head, positions himself over Louis’ length, 

‘I want to,’ he starts, pushing Louis against his entrance, ‘I want to, with you.’

He’s agonisingly slow when he pushes down; hands on Louis stomach for balance. The heat that envelops Louis is like nothing he’s ever felt, Harry’s so unbelievably tight around his girth and he can’t help the small groan that escapes him.

He falls back onto the pillow but he snaps his head up almost immediately, makes sure to watch Harry to see if he’s okay. He’s wearing a deep frown and he hisses as he circles his hips tightly, Louis takes a hold of his cock, the other hand still resting on his thigh, and slowly jerks him to level out the discomfort. It feels like forever until finally, he’s seated in Louis’ lap.

‘Fuck,’ Louis breathes, unable to stop himself. Harry lets out a gush of air, his face screwed up against the dull pain and Louis wants to kiss him but he’s almost too afraid to move.

Harry’s chest rises rapidly with his breathing and he chews on his lip and he looks too pained to do anything but sit on Louis’ cock, digging his nails into Louis’s skin. 

Louis lets him get used to the feeling, uses up all the strength in his body not to move an inch, except stroking Harry’s dick painfully slow, he can’t seem to move any faster, so overwhelmed with it all. He can feel Harry clench and unclench around him and after a long moment he shifts his hips the slightest bit,

‘Shit,’ Harry inhales sharply, rocking a little on Louis’ lap, he’s still frowning. 

‘Okay?’ Louis asks, and he can feel Harry quivering around him, shaking right to his core. The muscles of his thighs are tense and after a little more rocking does he seem to relax. He shakes his head though, his response a little delayed,

‘I don’t think I can last long,’ he says, looking up at Louis through his eyelashes, hips still shifting unconsciously and he’s sweating, Louis can see the thin sheen of shine on his skin.

Louis can’t help the little laugh that tumbles from him, ‘me neither,’ he agrees, and Harry visibly relaxes, his frown replaced with a smile, ‘just keep doing what you’re doing.’ Louis can feel the arousal course through his veins, he’s so hot and it feels like the room is on fire. Harry feels so amazing all around him and he’s not ashamed to admit that he’s so close to losing it. 

Harry keeps shifting on his lap, rocks and rolls his hips in tiny movements and Louis hands go to his waist, squeezes him when he gasps and thumbs at his hip bones when he whimpers. 

Harry’s eyes slip closed and his head lolls back a bit and he begins to bounce on Louis’ cock, still keeping himself deep, moving only a little but his movements are getting increasingly frenzied as he nears the edge.

He’s making sweet little sounds every time he sits and Louis can feel his thighs contracting, his nails are starting to mark his stomach now as he scratches at Louis’ flesh.

‘Fuck,’ he whines, a little louder than he probably means to, ‘I’m gonna come, fuck-‘ the words die in his mouth and turn into a high whine when he comes, his cock spurting untouched onto Louis’ stomach and chest. He doubles over in on himself as his orgasm hits him, his arms and legs are visibly shaking, and he clenches so tight around Louis’ cock that Louis has to hold onto him tightly, watching in awe as shudders wrack his body.

He rides out his waves with his eyes closed, still rocking in Louis’ lap as he gasps with each movement. He whines and bites his bottom lip and his eyes finally open, bleary and wet and it takes a moment for him to focus on Louis’ face. He smiles lopsided at him and Louis pinches his waist, whispers, ‘shit, don’t stop,’ and pushes up into him. Harry wriggles on his lap and he clenches, a little sensitive and that sets Louis off, he comes with a choked sound and he squeezes Harry so hard he’s pretty sure he’s going to bruise him.

His vision whites out for a moment and then Harry comes into focus, smiling like an idiot, sweaty curls drooping on his face, still flushed and pretty. 

They look at each other for a moment, until their breathing evens out. Louis runs his fingertips along all the parts of Harry he can reach, soaking up the warmth of his skin and Harry laces their hands together, gives them a quick squeeze and smiles,

‘How are you feeling?’ Louis asks, his voice is shot but he doesn’t care, he can’t seem to wipe the smile off his face. Harry only grins wider, brings one of their laced hands together to kiss at Louis’ fingertips,

‘Good,’ he says against Louis’ skin, and Louis lifts a finger in their entangled finger-web to tap him on the nose,

‘Good,’ he repeats, watching Harry press a smile into their hands, ‘are you okay to get up?’

Harry detangles their hands and uses Louis sticky stomach as leverage to pull himself up, he winces and Louis winces too, and slowly, slowly he pulls himself off Louis’ dick and falls into an ungraceful heap beside him.

Louis removes the condom and hides it under the bed until he can discard of it later, cleans himself as best he can with his fallen tshirt, and finally lets Harry snuggle into him, rest his chin on Harry’s head.

They’re quiet for a long while, listening to each other’s breathing and Louis can feel Harry’s heartbeat where he has his hand over his chest. 

He goes to ask Harry if he’s okay but he’s already asleep, wrapped peacefully in Louis’ arms, exhausted from the big day that they’ve had. Louis reaches over him to turn off the lamp and the movement makes Harry whine in his sleep, bury himself closer to Louis before he goes still again.

Louis can’t help but smile to himself in the darkness because, even though everything in this competition, life, is uncertain, he knows somewhere deep down that this is only the beginning for him and Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and it was only the beginning, because now they are on top of the world and they're doing it *together*  
>  (i'm dead)


End file.
